


The Justice Paradox

by Delphi



Series: But a Dream [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Aftermath, Dark, Drabble, Gen, Rape References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-05
Updated: 2008-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-04 11:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set a few weeks after the events of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/29731">But a Dream</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Justice Paradox

**Author's Note:**

  * For [illicit_grace](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=illicit_grace).



A cat in a box; a memory in a pensieve.

In the days and weeks that followed, he ignored the headmaster's requests for an audience, side-stepped him in the corridors, set fire to his letters. He ate and taught and slept just as he had before and sat up straight in the Great Hall, returning the headmaster's sorry glances with a cold, bland disregard that said, simply, "I know what you did, and so do you."

There was more power in his silence than in any accusation. Until he told, neither of them could be certain he wouldn't be believed.


End file.
